


3rd Anniv!

by auwithexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: 3rd anniversary nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Gusto ni Baekhyun ng spice sa sex life nila kaya mag t-try siya ng bago.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	3rd Anniv!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nagbabalik po ako. Smut lang ho muna ito, but i'll try to upload another story. Shelemet!

_Saturday morning._

Dahil nga quarantine hindi muna sila makakalabas para gumala for their 3rd wedding anniversary kaya gusto sana ni Baekhyun isurpresa ang kaniyang asawa.

Never pa na try ni Baekhyun ang blowjob kaya naman tamang nood lang muna siya ng porn habang bumibili si Chanyeol sa labas. Gusto niyo yon umagang umaga nanonood siya ng porn.

Nagpabili si Baekhyun ng pagkain kay Chanyeol para sa kanilang all-day netflix and chill nila. Sinadya ni Baekhyun na madaming ipabili kay Chanyeol para may oras siya maghanda para sa gagawin niya mamaya. Akala naman ni Chanyeol chill lang talaga sila but Baekhyun has something more in mind, siguro may hinala ni si Chanyeol pero sure si Baekhyun na hindi niya alam kung anong ibibigay niya.

____________________

_Saturday noon._

_**Rrriiiinngg_

"Hello?" sinagot ni Baekhyun yung tawag ni Chanyeol

"Hello babe, pauwi na ako sobrang haba ng pila sa supermarket tapos hinanapan pa ako ng I.D parang mga tanga." ani ni Chanyeol na halatang may pagkainis sa boses niya

"Hahaha, okay lang yan babe, wag mong pabayaan na sirain nila yung magandang mood mo para sa anniv natin." pa-cute na sinabi ni Baekhyun kasi alam niyang mahina si Chanyeol para doon

"Okay po, ihanda mo na lang yung tv at yung popcorn, meron pa naman diyan diba? Bumili rin ako just in case." 

"Sigeee, bye! Love you! Mwah!" ani ni Baekhyun at gumawa pa ito ng kiss sound

"Okay bye, love you!" sabi naman ni Chanyeol at binaba na yung tawag.  
  
  
  


"SHET!" sigaw naman ni Baekhyun dahil pauwi na si Chanyeol. Binato na ni Baekhyun yung cellphone niya sa kama at nagpalit ng damit sa isang cute na pajama. Tamang pa cute lang siya sa kabalastugan na gagawin niya mamaya.

Nagluto muna si Baekhyun ng popcorn at binuksan na niya yung netflix nila sa tv para manood ng kung ano naman dahil hindi niya naisip kung anong papanoorin nila sa sobrang busy na panunuod ng porn.

Pagkatapos ng halos 30-minuto narinig na niya yung pagbukas ng pintuan ng condo nila. 

Andito na si Chanyeol.

"Babe!" tawag ni Chanyeol mula sa pintuan.

"Oh, bakit?" sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang nilalagyan pa ng flavor yung ibang popcorn.

"Patulong sa mga pinabili mo, na disinfect ko na sila sa baba." sabi ni Chanyeol

"Okaaaay!" ani ni Baekhyun at nilagay na yung mga popcorn sa bowl

"Hi babeeeee!!!" pa kantang sigaw ni Baekhyun papunta kay Chanyeol para halikan ito

"Wait, wait, wait!" palayong sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Hindi pa ako nakakaligo, galing ako sa labas diba? Tulungan mo muna ako dito bakit ba ang dami mong pinabili?"

"Ay oo nga pala, hehe. Itapon mo na sa basurahan diyan sa labas yung facemask mo." sabi ni Baekhyun at dinala yung mga pinabili niyang mga pagkain sa counter at nilagay na sa kani-kaniyang mga shelves habang naliligo si Chanyeol.

Hinanda na ni Baekhyun yung pagkain na popcorn at iba pang mga chichirya pati na rin yung mga unan sa sofa para sa mas feel na movie/series marathon.

"Babe bilisan mo gutom na ako 1:55 wala pa tayong kain!" pa sigaw ni Baekhyun habang naghahanap ng mapapanood.

"Eto na nagbibihis na!" sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol

Nakangiti na si Baekhyun dahil excited na siya. Excited na siya gawin yung... alam niyo na. :) Pero syempre manonood muna sila ng kahit isang movie man lang.

Ang napili ni Baekhyun ay _Set it Up_ kung saan mga assistant yung bida at dahil sobrang bossy ng mga boss nila ni-try nilang pasayahin yung buhay nila sa paraan ng pag set up sa kanila para makipag-date.

Magkayakap si Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang nanonood ng movie. At nang matapos ito, naubos na rin yung first batch ng popcorn nila at si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang pipili ng movie na panonoorin habang naka microwave pa yung second batch ng popcorn nila. Nag tooth brush na rin si Baekhyun kasi di na siya kakain ng popcorn, dahil halos siya rin naman yung nakaubos ng popcorn nila sa sobrang gutom niya.

"Hey babe, tapos na yung second batch ng popcorn. Ano na yung napili mo?" sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapag yung popcorn nila sa harap.

"Napanood mo na ba 'tong _The King_ nina Kim Goeun at Lee Minho?" ani ni Chanyeol

"Hindi pa, pero diba kdrama yan so madaming episodes?" 

"Edi kung saan lang yung matapos natin ngayon. Bakit may iba ka bang gustong panoorin....o gawin?" nakangising sabi ni Chanyeol

"Haaa? Wala naman, pero alam mo sige wag na tayo manood. Uhm, laro na lang tayo?" sabi ni Baekhyun

"Ano namang laro? PUBG? LoL? babe naman, nakakastress yung mga gusto mong laro, bakit hindi nalang ako?" sabi ni Chanyeol at kitang kita yung smirk niya sa labi

"Huy, hindi ka naman laro para paglaruan babe, tsaka ano ba 5:30pm pa lang. Hindi ka ba gutom? Halos ako lang yung kumain ng popcorn and wala pa tayong kain simula kanina." sabi ni Baekhyun habang unti-unti siyang lumalayo kay Chanyeol kasi baka masira yung plano niya dahil alam niyang hindi niya matatanggihan yung asawa niya.

"Gutom ako para sa isang Baekhyun Park babe." ani ni Chanyeol sabay wink pa ito

"Chanyeol alam mo, ang harot mo." sabi naman ni Baekhyun at palihim na kinilig

"Happy 3rd wedding anniversary babe, upo ka muna kasi sa tabi ko promise hindi kita hahawakan..... hindi pa muna." habang tinatapik ni Chanyeol yung tabi niya para umupo si Baekhyun

"Fine, Happy 3rd wedding anniversary babe!" sabay halik ni Baekhyun sa labi ni Chanyeol. Peck lang ang ginawa nito ngunit hinila siya ni Chanyeol para diinan ang mga halik niya.

Iniisip ni Baekhyun kung ngayon na ba niyang gawin pero ang dami pang oras, dapat maghapunan muna sila. Pero ginawa nang ganito ni Chanyeol yung mood. Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang sarili hanggang sa naramdaman niya yung mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya. Nagulat si Baekhyun kaya bigla naman itong napatalon at lumayo.

"Ano ba, hindi mo naman first time ah?" sabi ni Chanyeol

"Eh kasi ang aga pa, tsaka yung popcorn ni pinaghirapan ng microwave ano ba dapat ubusin muna 'to sayang. Tapos dinner na rin muna tayo." mabilis na sinabi ni Baekhyun

"Fine, manonood na muna tayo, tara dito sa tabi ko." sabi ni Chanyeol habang niyayaya si Baekhyun sa tabi nito

"Sige manood ka muna, magluluto ako ng dinner natin." sabay wink ni Baekhyun

Hinanda na ni Baekhyun ang mga ingredients habang nanonood si Chanyeol ng kung ano man kasi hindi talaga siya makapagfocus. Hinanap niya sa internet yung recipe para sa ribeye steak ni pinabili ni Baekhyun. 

Na season na niya ito kanina at hinanda na rin niya yung mga vegetables and salad.

____________________

8:00 pm

Tapos na si Chanyeol manood at ngayon tinutulangan niya si Baekhyun sa pag set-up ng kanilang table at pagkain. 

Pagkatapos, pinicture-an nila yung pagkain at yung set-up ng table nila para i-post sa kanilang mga socmed accounts. Hindi na sila nag selfie dahil naka pajama lang sila.

  
  
"Waah looks good!" tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun

"Thank you hehe, hindi ko nga alam kung masarap ba eh pero sinunod ko naman yung na sa recipe." sabi ni Baekhyun habang nilalagay yung wine sa kanilang mga baso

"Mukhang masarap naman eh." tingin pa rin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kaya napansin naman ito ng isa kaya naman pasiaw niyang sinabing "Ano ba! Pinaghirapan ko kaya 'to." 

"Thank you, babe! Happy 3rd Anniversary, I love you sooo much!" yakap ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun 

Nagkwentuhan ang mag-asawa habang kumakain at unti-unting naaalala ni Baekhyun yung kanyang mission sa araw na ito. Kaya medyo kinakabahan na siya at pansin naman ito ni Chanyeol.

"Babe, okay ka lang ba parang masama ata pakiramdam mo?" sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan yung labi niya

"Ha? Hindi naaalala ko lang yung mga nakaraan hehe" awkward na sinabi ni Baekhyun habang sinasaid niya yung steak na ginawa niya. "Tapos ka na ba? Tara ligpitin na natin 'to"

"Hmm, okay." ani ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan ni si Baekhyun magligpit

Pagkatapos nilang magligpit, naunang mag toothbrush at maghilamos si Chanyeol dahil tutulog na daw ito. Pero alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi ito tutulog at nag tatampo-tampohan lang naman si Chanyeol dahil hindi nabigay yung gusto niya kanina. Nag tooth brush at hilamos na si Baekhyun at nag suklay ng buhok. Naka-ilang minuto na siyang nakatingin lang sa salamin at sinasabi sa sarili na kaya niya yon. 

Sa buong samahan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun hindi nila masyadong naeexplore yung world of sexual desire nila pero nung magkasintahan pa lang sila tinanong ni Chanyeol kung kaya ba ni Baekhyun siyang chupain pero sabi naman ni Baekhyun hindi daw sa komportable doon pero pumayag naman si Chanyeol dahil hindi naman yun lang yung basehan nga pagmamahal niya sa kanya.

Kaya naman ngayong 3rd anniversary nila gustong regaluhan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Ng isang chupa. Gusto niyo yon. Eh di rin naman sila makakalabas para gumala kaya why not i-try na lang ito diba. Malay mo mag enjoy naman pala siya, isip ni Baekhyun. 

Lumabas na si Baekhyun sa cr at pumunta na sa kwarto nila. Mag 10pm na. Nakahiga si Chanyeol habang nag ce-cellphone. 

Tutulog daw? Isip ni Baekhyun, alam naman niyang siya lang hinihintay ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman hindi na nagsayang si Baekhyun ng oras at payakap na dinaganan si Chanyeol.  
  
  


  
  
"Ano ba, nag ce-cellphone ako." tampo na sinabi ni Chanyeol

"Pansinin mo naman ako, andito na ako oh." pabebeng sinabi ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi ito sinagot ni Chanyeol. Nagtatampo nga.

Kaya naman naisip ni Baekhyun. _fuck it_ kung ayaw siyang pansinin ni Chanyeol magpapapansin na lang ito. Kaya hinalikan niya yung labi ni Chanyeol ngunit umiwas naman yung isa. 

Isa pa 'tong pabebe isip ni Baekhyun, alam naman niyang gusto niya rin eh.

Kaya naman nilipat ni Baekhyun yung mga halik niya sa pisngi pababa sa leeg habang hinihilod niya yung abs ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman tiningnan na siya ni Chanyeol. At sa wakas, binaba na ni Chanyeol yung cellphone niya at hinalikan na rin si Baekhyun. Binuhat niya si Baekhyun para nakaupo na ito sa kanyang kandungan. 

Unti-unti na rin binaba ni Baekhyun yung kanyang mga kamay sa para imasahe ang titi ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang pajama. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol yung pantaas niya pati na rin ang kay Baekhyun. 

Hinila naman ni Baekhyun yung pambaba ni Chanyeol pati na rin yung kanyang mga boxers at tiningnan niya ngayon si Chanyeol sa mga mata. 

Nagtaka si Chanyeol sa kung anong pinapahiwatig ni Baekhyun hanggang sa sinimulan na ni Baekhyun ang pag haplos nito sa titi niya.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Chanyeol

"Just watch" sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang sumapi sa isip niya at kumuha siya ng isang necktie para itali yung mga kamay ni Chanyeol

WOW Baekhyun naisip mo pa talaga 'to, kaya naman nagpasalamat siya sa porn na pinapanood niya kanina.

Nagtatakang nakatingin lang si Chanyeol habang tinatali ni Baekhyun yung kamay ng kanyang asawa. "Sure ka ba sa gagawin mo baekhyun? hindi naman kita pinilipit--"

"Sshhh... alam ko ginagawa ko" confident na nakangisi si Baekhyun

Kaya naman sinimulan niyang haplusin yung titi ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ang taas nito. 

" _Ugghhh fuck Baekhyun..._ " sabi ni Chanyeol sa panibagong pakiramdam na binibigay ni Baekhyun

"Sige pa, lahatin mo na" gusto sana ni Chanyeol isubsob pa yung bibig ni Baekhyun kaso nga lang nakatali yung mga kamay niya

Nagpapanic na si Baekhyun. Hindi na niya alam yung gagawin niya, ano bang sunod na step, isip nito. Bakit ba kasi hindi siya nanood ng step by step tutorial sa internet. Kaya naman sinubo na ni Baekhyun ang lahat at nagulat siya... wala siyang gag reflex katulad ng mga napanood niyang porn kanina. _Weakshit_ naman pala sila eh.

"Fuck Baek, wala ka pala non, ugh sige pa. Bilisan mo pa,ang sarap" sabi ni Chanyeol na kanina pang galaw ng galaw sa sobrang sarap ng pagchupa ni Baekhyun

Oo na. Isip ni Baekhyun, hindi naman makahintay si Chanyeol. Nakakangalay kaya!

Binilisan na ni Baekhyun ang pagchupa kay Chanyeol.

_"_ _Mmhh"_ hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun mag moan at nag send ito ng vibrations kay Chanyeol kaya naman lalo pa itong nasarapan. 

"Fuck Baek sige lang, malapit na ako. Ughh" tinataas na ni Chanyeol yung katawan niya para lalo pang isubo ni Baekhyun yung buong titi ni Chanyeol.

Sarap na sarap si Baekhyun at baka maadik na ito sa bagong niyang naranasan. Tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung bibig niya sa titi ni Chanyeol at diniliian ang buong haba niya.

Nagsimula si Baekhyun sa baba, pataas. Paulit ulit niya itong ginawa ng ilang minuto. At dinilaan naman ang taas ng titi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan. Tumingin naman siya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at kita niyang nakapikit lang si Chanyeol sarap na sarap sa ginagawa niya kaya naman tumigil si Baekhyun.

Minulat ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya, "Bakit ka tumigil?" tanong niya

"I told you to watch babe." sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan niya ang noo, ilong, at labi ni Chanyeol pababa sa leeg, sa tiyan, at pabalik sa titi nito

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun yung titi ni Chanyeol at dinilaan muli ang taas nito. Chinupa at dinilaan niya muna yung taas bago niya isubo yung buong titi ni Chanyeol. 

_"Mmmhh"_ pag moan naman ni Baekhyun

_"Fuck baby ang saraaap"_ hindi na mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarap at malapit na siyang labasan _"Shit baby lalabasan na ako"_ sabi naman ni Chanyeol at sinubukang tanggalin yung bibig ni Baekhyun sa titi niya ngunit pinigilan niya ito.

"Babe, are you sure? Do you really want to swallow?" 

"Trust me babe, I told you I know what i'm doing..." in fact hindi naman talaga alam ni Baekhyun ang ginagawa niya at basta go with the flow na lang siya

_"Fuuuck okay lalabasan na ako. Aaahhhh"_

_"Mmmhhh"_ nilunok ni Baekhyun yung iba at dinura naman niya yung iba sa titi ni Chanyeol at hinaplos muli ni Baekhyun yung titi ni Chanyeol na punong puno ng kaniyang tamod.

"Pinagplanohan mo 'to no? You didn't have to babe, but, can you untie me now?" sabay pakita sa nakatali niyang mga kamay

"I did, I was really nervous kasi baka 'di mo magustuhan." sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggal yung nektie na nakatali sa kamay ni Chanyeol

"Well I loved it, I might ask for it sometime again you know. I love you" sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan yung bibig ni Baekhyun na may tamod pa rin

"You know the night isn't over right?" sabi ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay na sa taas na ni Baekhyun at hinalikan siya muli habang tinatanggal ang pambaba nung asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! If you want a part 2 please comment down below. Char! Pero seriously if gusto niya pa comment lang kayo hehe!


End file.
